A Selection Stroy: Sing from the Heart
by Disneygirl15
Summary: A 16 year old girl finds herself put for the Selection thanks to her sister and best friends. Will her singing days be over or will she escape to carry on singing. Will the prince fall for a country girl who knows nothing about being a Queen. Dedicated to my BFF Mollie and my loveable sisters Zoe and Ella.
1. Chapter 1

**This follows on from The Crown by Kiera Cass so I do not own the names of the Queen and Prince in charge of Illéa but the other character's names are my own. Also, the plot line is mine as well. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

The news spread like a fire across the whole of Illéa. Prince Sam (the son of Queen Eadlyn and Prince Erik) has come to the age where he could succeed the throne. Every girl was thrilled by the news expect one. Me. My name is Olivia Victoria and I am 16 years old. I sing to keep my family alive and well. I have two young sisters' (the twins) Lillian and Samantha. They loved it when I sing as it brought out the creative dance movements.

Back to reality. Not only the news about the Prince Sam spread like a wild fire, the news about a Selection was spreading quicker than any other news we have ever heard. My parents appreciated that I didn't want to sign up as they knew how much I loved to sign. Yet, my darling sisters, just did that. Wasted my career away. Perfect. Just perfect. If I get chosen I would have to give up everything I loved to do. Don't get me wrong, I have always wanted to be a Princess but those days are now behind as reality sunk in more as I grew up.

Just when my life couldn't get much worse it did. Thanks to my delightful sisters, I was one of the thirty girls chosen to win the Prince's heart. That means me singing with my hero, Alfie Boe was out the window when my name came up. My life is now and utterly over.

"Yay!" screamed both Lillian and Samantha in my ear.

"Thanks guys," I said sarcastically, "even though I never wanted to take part in the Selection in the first place." I told them without sounding too angry or upset that my chance with my hero was over.

"Olivia," my father butted in, "your sisters only wanted you to have a chance of fun and freedom in your life. That's all." My father said gently not to upset the twin and fiercely at me.

"Freedom," I was almost on the brink of tears, "I won't have freedom if I become a Princess and then a QUEEN!" now I was shouting by the end.

I left the room and text my friends Brooklyn and Jack. They didn't help. They were pleased for me. They were supposed to be on my side not my sisters side. Let me guess, they helped them to get me into the Selection in the first place. I would never know as I was leaving the next day to go to the Palace.

This day would be one to tell my grand-children one day. I met my maids; Bella and Savannah, who helped me to change into an elegant summer dress with her and make-up completed. Our head lady, Lady Penny, taught us the correct way to greet any member who could visit the Palace and how to eat our food using the correct cutlery. A lol to remember, but it was fun to see the other girls fail. I was used to everything as my family had relatives who taught me how to eat like a Princess when I was a young girl. That was before we were poor. Before I had to sing for survival. This I knew the Prince would not want in a Princess and future Queen of Illéa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sleeping at the Palace is the best thing ever! The beds are well comfy. Better than home. I asked Bella to keep my balcony door open as the fresh evening air helps to put my worries at ease. I was woken by Savannah running a warm bath for me to freshen up before breakfast with the girls. Then it was our meeting the Queen, Prince Erik, Prince Sam and the twin Princes which my sisters drool over every time they see them.

The bath was lovely. It brought my courage from deep down for the day ahead. I'll never know where my maids get the most beautiful summer dresses from. Yesterdays an elegant rouge. Todays an elegant aqua. My hair was in two French plaits with sequences placed in them to bring out the sparkle in my eyes. Breakfast was delightful. Scrambled egg on toast with bacon with a stack of pancakes with fruit drizzled in golden syrup. Man! Was I in heaven that morning. What would other breakfasts hold for us while we are here.

After breakfast, we all gathered outside the throne room. One by one we were announced in the order we were announced to the nation. Luckily, I was last. This gave me a chance to prepare myself. I felt sorry for Lady Amelia who was first. We were talking together on our first day. We were sat next to each other and became friends instantly. We would remain friends no matter what happens in the Selection.

 _"_ _And finally, Lady Olivia from Atlantis. A five."_

The doors open and I walked as gracefully as I could to the front without showing too many nerves. Once I reach the royal family, I gave my best curtsy without falling over. Looking around the room, everything was stunning. It was mind blowing to see such amazing art along the walls. The Prince asked me a few questions about myself. I replied honestly as a Princess should never lie to anyone.

"So, Olivia," he started which brought my attention back to the room, "what do you do for a living?"

"Well, Your Highness," I started but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh please call me Sam."

"Okay Sam," I continued, "I'm a singer. This is what keeps my family going, my voice. My sisters would create dances to my music and perform with me sometimes. My family did have money but that we lost it after my father was cut off by my grand-father. That was how we lost most of our money."

"Quite sad then. But do you enjoy singing?" he quickly asked seeing how hurt I was.

"Why, yes. I do. I've done it from a young age. My grand-mother would play the piano and teach my both piano and singing at the same time. She was the best. I rarely see her know as she lives in Sunset Kingdom."

This lit up the Queen's face. Did she know her? Was she hiding something? I didn't have the courage to ask. The prince took me to my seat which was next to Amelia. I was so happy to see her.

"You were amazing. A true Princess in my eyes." She said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Amelia. I was only telling the truth as a Princess should never lie." I told her my opinion to her.

Just then, Queen Eadlyn stood up and gave a speech to us. Mostly about welcoming us into her home and making us feel like a family. She told us if we took one place out of line we would have to leave or be severely punished. Once she finished we were all told to goes to the Ladies Parlour. Just as I was about to leave with Amelia, Lady Penny gave me a note from the Prince to meet him in the music room. Luckily, Lady Penny showed me the way. Thinking twice before knocking on the door, I was wondering what the other girls would think about where I was.

 _"_ _I wonder if she was sent home already for the way she acted this morning."_

 _"_ _What is she just didn't want to spend time with us her?"_

Quickly outing these thought away, the door open to a young man's face. Sam's. He opened the door to allow me in. Would I be stunned by every room I walked into? So many instruments lined the walls. Except a piano and a guitar in the middle of the room. Prince Sam offered me his arm and lead me towards the piano.

"Please." His voice was calm and simply perfect.

"No I shouldn't" I was too nervous and much falling in love with the Prince.

"You should."

"Shouldn't."

"You should."

"Fine I will." Sitting down on the piano stall.

Sam sat next to the piano on a stall grabbing the guitar of the top. I desperately needed tuning. We simply sat in silence whilst we tuned the guitar.

"So, what do you want to play?" Sam asked after the guitar had been tuned.

"Do you know Collabro's version of 'All I ask'? It's my absolute favourite."

"Yes, I do." He replied with a smile from one side to the other on his face.

I started to play and before long Sam joined in with the guitar. _'I will leave my heart at the door,'_ I started to sing. Sam joined in for the chorus. It was having heaven here in this room as our vocals joined together in perfect harmony.

Once we finished playing in the music room, it was dinner time. We spent most of the afternoon playing various songs together. Sam offered me his arm. We walked together talking about our favourite artist and songs. My favourite artists are: Alfie Boe, Michael Ball, Collabro and Elaine Paige. We were the last to enter as we came from the other side of the Palace. Every girl stood up and curtsied to Sam whilst I curtsied to Queen Eadlyn and Prince Erik.

"Sorry we're late." Sam apologise.

"Not at all, my dear son. Please come and sit before the food gets cold."

Sam walked me to my seat before going to his. Dinner was splendid. Salmon with a refreshing pasta salad. Dessert was a rocky-road sundae. Whenever I looked up at the Royal Table, Prince Sam couldn't keep his eyes off me. It made me feel little awkward as I never had a boy stare at me. Well, obviously, from the crowds but not like this. We stood as the Queen, Prince Erik, Prince Sam, and the twins left. We all later retired to our chambers for a goodnight sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Being in a Palace is a great thing but you can get lost. I did that several times when I was going to and fro from my chamber to the Parlour. Or sometime it was to meet up with the Prince. We had this little signal. He would bite his thumb and that would let me know that he wanted to see me. I would reply by doing the me. I swear he is taking this signal for grant age. He must be hypnotized by my amazing look; not!

One day, August 24th, my father's birthday, we were all in the gardens enjoying the summer sun. I knew I wasn't myself as I wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Amelia. Maybe I had a cold coming on. Sam twigged that something wasn't right. He walked towards me with a concerned look on his face. He was inches away before he was pulled away by Lady Beatrice.

"There you," she said in such an acting lady-like voice ever, "your mother sent for me to fetch you."

"Tell her I'll be over in a bit," he replied knowing that she wanted to spend time with her, "I just need to check on something." He finished whilst barging past her.

I didn't meet his gaze. I felt scared. I don't know why; I just did. I trusted him like I did with Brooklyn and Jack with my biggest fears and secrets.

"Olivia?" his voice was gentle with a bit of curiosity, "Are you, all right? You don't seem to be yourself? What's up? You know you can talk to me no matter what."

Sam was simply the best. What do I say? I missed my father's birthday. I miss my family and friends. I feel like shit. What was I supposed to do? Knowing that I wasn't speaking, Sam just sat by me and never said another word. That just broke my heart and I burst into fits of tears. I wanted to leave but then I didn't want to make a scene. Sam just pulled me towards him and comfort me.

"I… I miss my family and friends. But most importantly… I missed my father's birthday… without getting him anything!" I said through my tears and sniffles.

"Sshh," Sam replied, "we can sort that out no problem. Come with me."

I simply did what I was told and followed him. Two guards followed us. I recognised them; one was Officer Bailey and the other Officer Tristan. They were both the guards that are posted outside my room. Sam lead me to a room that was surrounded by technology.

"Go on the internet and order whatever you want for your father. Make sure you order something for your mother and sisters won't you." Sam told me with a hint of joy in his words and smile.

"Really?" I didn't know what to say, "Thank you Sam. I owe you one."

Going on the internet and ordering my family gifts was the best thing ever. I wonder what everyone would enjoy. I order my father the new Alfie Boe and Michael Ball CD 'Together', my mother some smell perfume that she always wanted, and for the twin, I ordered some dance lessons vouchers along with some dance shoes. Sam loved how I ordered what everyone wished/wanted for birthdays and Christmases.

"Ok," my voice was hushed and calm, "what is my payment in return for using the computers?" now my voice was shaky.

"Well," he began as he heard the shaky voice of mine, "we are having an evening where all the girls and the royal family we'll be in one room just have a pleasant afternoon/evening tea. My mother asked me to ask you if you would perform some music for us. If it's no trouble at all."

"…"

"Olivia?" his voice had a questioning feel to it, "Are you, all right?"

"What," that brought me back to the room, "yes. Sorry. Miles away."

"Well, would you perform for us?" his voice grew more desperate.

"Yes," bluntly saying, "I would love to. It would be my biggest challenge ever." I quickly said to make up for the bluntness.

Every waking minute I was practicing. Queen Eadlyn requested 'When we were young' by Adele. That was a challenge. I knew the song but I never really thought I had what it takes to perform it. Sam wanted to practice with me but he needed to be seeing the other girls; even if it is Amelia and my new friend Josie who know everything about me now.

In less than a heartbeat, the evening came. Everyone was already inside the room enjoying their tea and cakes. I was going to be announce in by Queen Eadlyn. So, I was outside waiting for my cue to enter. Pacing up and down until that moment arrived, I was revisiting the songs repeatedly in my head.

"Ladies," Queen Eadlyn started and brought be attention to the great doors to the room, "just outside is a special, talented young lady. I want you all to show your appreciation as this is the toughest challenge she has ever done."

I was blushing by the Queen's beautiful words.

"Ladies, please put your hands together for Lady Olivia Victoria." Queen Eadlyn finished with an applause erupting from the room.

Just then the doors opened and I found myself gliding down towards the stage. Once I was by the piano, I curtsied towards the royal family. I knew I shouldn't look at Prince Sam as he would put me off my concentration instantly. Yet I did. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lady Beatrice angrily eyeing me down. She must be thinking that I was trying to boast my chances of winning. But I wasn't. I was asked to do this. I was once in a lifetime opportunity.

I glad to say that I only messed up once and that was due to Beatrice silently giggling to put me off my amazing skill work. I really wanted to punch her in the face and call her a bitch but that could risk my chances of winning. Luckily there were only nineteen of the girls watching me. This means that there were only twenty girls left in the competition. Including myself. Times are getting tougher now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Months passed and before you knew it, it was Christmas. Fifth-teen girls were already home and celebrating Christmas with their families. The other fifth-teen (including myself), were the lucky girls. We got to celebrate Christmas at the Palace. Queen Eadlyn arranged a Winter Ball to celebrate Christmas with the remaining girls and the rest of the Royal family.

Josie, Amelia and I were all sat together in the Ladies Parlour with our maids deciding on the right gown listening to André Rieu. I was just the best day ever; no Beatrice saying that I was the Prince's favourite. Even if I was, I had manners at least. Josie, Amelia and I were just sat laughing away trying to decide my dress (as I was happy with whatever really; I wasn't fussy) without seeing Queen Eadlyn walk into the room.

"Is this laughter I hear?" her voice sounded like we done something wrong, which cause us all to stand up to curtsy to her.

"Your Majesty," I said whilst curtsying, "we were deciding on my gown for the Ball. I don't know what to wear."

"Well, what about something that would make everyone else jealous whilst you perform with my son."

"Well, I would like that, but… what? You want me to perform with your son to your family… at the BALL!" I was in total shock that I nearly fainted.

"Yes please, your voice is the best voice I have ever heard!"

"Why thank you. I'll be honoured to perform with your son to your family."

Just then, just by hearing my response, Prince Sam walked in without permission. I quickly hid all my rubbish drawings of us in my three gowns to pick from. He rushed over to me and hugged me. He must have some strength to lift me off the floor and swirl me around in a circle until I was dizzy.

"Sam!" I said trying not to throw up.

Once he came down from the high reaction, he stared me in the eye. The world around me just seemed to vanish by staring into his deep blue eyes. Once the Prince and the Queen left, my maids drew another quick ball gown. This time it was a fish-tail, with sequences on the bodice, ruffles at the bottom and two thin straps to hold it in place. This was the one. The colour (aqua), structure, everything just seemed to match my personality through my music.

Two weeks later, I was in my room preparing myself for the evening ahead. I had lush blue eyeshadow, a little foundation, blush and lip gloss. It was perfect as I didn't want to hid my true self by make-up. My hair was perfect. My favourite Disney Princess hair. Belle. A half pony in a bun with the rest of my hair in curls. I true looked like a Princess with my dress on.

Walking towards the ball, I felt like I belonged here. Like I was a true Princess. The doors opened and everyone's eyes were on me as my name was announced. Without blinking once, Sam was already by my side.

"Your, never leaving my side!" he whispered as he walked me towards some of the guests.

"What if I need the toilet?" I whispered back in a mocking way.

"Except for that of course." His smile grew wider.

After being greeted by so many people, telling me they were behind me every step of the way, Sam and I made our way towards the stage. A full orchestra was already upon the stage with music sheet ready to play with us. I was happy. I had music sheets in front of me. I didn't have to remember the note. Sam was sat on a stool next to the piano with his guitar (now perfectly in tune) ready to play.

The music was brilliant; traditional and pop, all in one evening. This had to be the best evening so far. Feeling like a Princess, playing with the Prince, playing to Lords, Ladies, Duchess', Dukes and the Royal family. Can my time here get any better? Who knows.

 **Sorry that this chapter is very short. the next one will be long as more things are happening to Olivia as her time in the Selection grows more. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

With only a week until Christmas, Lady Jessica, Susan, Elizabeth, Demi, and Merida have already left the competition. This meant that we were not far off becoming an Elite. There would always be one day which would please me the best; the day Queen Eadlyn told us our families were coming to join us for Christmas. I was excited to see mother, father and the twins again. It has been six months since I've seen them. I always worry about them. They are all that I have.

The next was the day we saw our families. Josie, Amelia and I all stood together waiting for our families to enter. Throughout our time here, we became more like sisters than friends.

 _"_ _The Von-Trap Family, Your Majesties."_ Called the announcer.

This was Josie's family. Her face lit up when she saw her twin brother, George.

 _"_ _The Eagleton Family, Your Majesties."_

This was Amelia's family. She was almost on the brink of tears when she saw her new baby sister. I felt sorry for her that she wasn't there.

 _"_ _And finally, the Victoria Family, Your Majesties."_

My family. There here. Mother, father, Lilian and Samantha. They all curtsied to the royal family before Lilian and Samantha knocking me to the floor. These past six months must have been hard for them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Queen Eadlyn, Prince Erik, Prince Sam and Prince's Michael and Owen walking towards us.

"Mr and Mrs Victoria," the Queen's voice is tranquil, "it is a pleasure to meet the parents of such a wonderful, talented young girl."

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." My father replied bowing.

"We would like to get to know you more. Would you and your family," Queen Eadlyn was looking at me now, "like to join us for afternoon tea? Say about three O'clock?"

I looked between my family and what could possibly be my future family twice over before replying.

"We would love to, your majesty." Curtsying in reply.

"Lovely, see you then."

I show my family to their room which happens to be next to Amelia's and Josie's families. It was simply perfect. I told them that I would come for them so we could head to the afternoon tea together.

Quickly heading back to my room, I found a gorgeous dress already out. Queen Eadlyn must have let my maids know what I was up to in the next few hours. The dress was short, lace and a beautiful pink. My hair was plaited into a bun with flowers placed perfectly to bring the colour of my eyes out more.

Once I was ready, I walked towards my family room. They were all dress smartly. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw them. Together we all walked towards the Tea Room. I will always be shocked by every room I walk into. This one was heaven. Little butterflies floated around the room landing on different flowers. We all curtsied/bowed before taking our seats. My parents were next to Queen Eadlyn and Prince Erik, Lilian and Samantha were sat next to Prince Michael and Prince Owen (which they enjoyed so much) and I was sat next to my Prince. Prince Sam.

Tea was lovely; perfectly baked cakes: scones with jam and cream, chocolate gateau, Victoria Sponge, lemon drizzle, and some mini Bakewell tarts. Was I ever going to enjoy heaven when I reach it. Sam and I talked about music. At least I found someone to talk to without feeling awkward. I heard Lilian and Samantha talk about art with the twins (this includes dancing) and my parents talked about Sam and I to the Queen and Prince saying that we were the perfect couple. Everything was perfect. Simply perfect.


End file.
